Silent affections
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A short story about some sweet affections between Nozomi and Maki. :3


**Hi everyone, this is the first Fic I have written for the large part on a solo basis in the "Love Live" category.**

**If you are wondering why I decided to make this fic , blame it entirely on Major Mike Powell III, he is the one that got me into the show.**

**Also, I have to thank him for helping me edit this together, and I give him all of the credit for helping conceptualize the story, and for getting me hooked on "Love Live".**

**This fanfic is a bit of a departure from my previous works, as there is no actual nudity, but there are mentions of young female bodies, if such offends you, bail out while you still can.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Idol group known as "Muse" had decided to come to Maki's family's beach house to relax before the Love Live competition with other Idol groups.

As could be expected, when a beach home is filled with nine energetic high school girls all chasing the enjoyment of summer vacation, who could blame them for being enthralled in fun?

Each Muse was dressed in their own beach attire, from the more conservative frilly shorts and spaghetti strap that covered her entire torso that the shy demure Hayano was wearing to the various styles and colors of bikinis worn by the majority of the other girls, they had all found time to frolic in the sun and surf, splashing and enjoying the beach.

Maki had decided to wear something a bit less revealing than most of the other girls, a purple bikini top with lighter shades of purple stripes running horizontally across it, and a pair of dark blue short shorts held up on her hips by a narrow pink belt.

The briefness of the shorts allowed the other Muses to see that Maki was all but blessed with silken skin, her legs long and pleasingly full, without looking out of place, her upper body nearly as well endowed as her lower half.

Maki's violet eyes and deep red hair looked positively radiant when coupled under the sun with her creamy skin, and the other Muses were thankful that she had decided to join them in playing a few games after some coaxing.

After nearly an hour of playing, Maki suddenly felt a little dizzy. Nozomi, perceptive as always, noticed immediately, and told the others that she and Maki would head inside to rest a bit, since she was tired herself.

Nozomi had a deserved reputation for being a little playful, groping the other Muses seemingly at random, she was definitely the most odd of the already assembled oddballs that made the up the group.

Nozomi walked side by side with Maki as they both headed p the walkway to the beach house. As they did, Maki couldn't help it as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Nozomi. Her upperclassman was a true Yamato Nadeshiko, a Japanese beauty in every sense.

She was blessed with an abundant curvature to her figure, only emphasized by her sky blue bikini, which lovingly clutched onto her body like voluptuous figure like a second skin, the light blue color working well with her long dark blue hair that was bound in twin ponytails behind her head, topped off by a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

Maki and Nozomi walked into the empty house, after using the outdoor shower to wash off the sand from their bodies and out of their hair. Maki headed into the bathroom to wash her face and then shortly after laid down on the soft bed in the adjacent bedroom.

Nozomi had stopped for a moment in another bathroom to quickly grab a towel to dry herself off, drying her now free flowing hair, billowing out behind her like a dark blue curtain of silk.

"Are you alright?" Nozomi asked her fellow Muse.

Maki shook her head, her arm draped over her eyes, her body splayed out on the bed.

"I was feeling really dizzy" she said, her face flushing slightly.

Nozomi had a concerned look on her face, kneeling down over Maki, startling her as she felt the bed shift, Nozomi pressing her forehead into Maki's, Maki's face flushing even deeper.

"Hmm, feels like you have a slight fever" Nozomi said, whether she didn't notice Maki's flushed face or was politely neglecting to mention it, Maki didn't know or care which, she was thankful all the same.

Nozomi walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom, coming back with a cool wet washcloth, placing it across Maki's forehead. "This should help you cool down," she said before placing some cold medicine on the bedside table, along with a glass of water.

The Muse of Lyrics flushed as the Muse of Kindness sat at her bedside, her body betraying her and making her unable to hide its flushed complexion, which slowly spread further down rapidly.

Maki rapidly fell asleep. By the time she woke up, she no longer had the dizziness accompanying her fever, and was without fever entirely. Despite that, she felt her face rapidly settle back into a blush. Hugging her from the side, Nozomi was fast asleep, her far fuller figure pressing into Maki's no less gifted form. The left arm and side of Maki was being snuggled with deep affection by the sleeping Nozomi, whose breasts pressing into her own from the side, was an intense reminder of their proximity. Maki thanked whatever deities that were listening that she and Nozomi were still fully clothed, proving that, although Maki knew Nozomi was prone to groping the other girls, she was not without boundaries.

Maki wanted to get away from her fellow muse as fast as possible, but she dared not wake Nozomi, even to relieve her embarrassment, so she sighed and bared it, her stunning violet eyes looking over her sleeping fellow idol.

Nozomi was by no means flaunting her endowed figure in her bikini, but no one, not even Maki, could deny that she was a sight to behold in it.

Maki had wrestled with her feelings, but seeing as her school was now part of the school idol craze, and that the large part of her school was girls, and that her own fellow muses were beautiful in their own special ways, she had reluctantly accepted that she was starting to foster deeper feelings for them than she was willing to mention.

Maki felt herself slowly growing more and more comfortable looking at Nozomi's sleeping face, she couldn't have explained why, but she felt her body compelled to bend her neck slightly up, and inch by inch, she pushed herself, until her soft lips touched Nozomi's equally soft ones in a tender kiss.

She was startled when she heard a soft moan emanate from Nozomi's lips, causing her to suddenly jerk back.

"Mhhhh, what a wonderful way to wake up~" Nozomi let out in a sleepy yawn, her eyes alight with mischievous glee.

Maki's tongue may as well have been tied in a Gordian knot, because try though she might, she couldn't bring herself to try and explain why she had decided to kiss Nozomi on impulse.

"Why is it that that pretty voice of yours always goes quiet when it matters?" Nozomi said, her eyes sparkling, her mouth turned up in a radiant smile. She brought up her hand to softly caress Makis silken cheek.

Maki wanted to pull away, but Nozomi's presence somehow kept her there

Maki finally managed to undo the knot on her tongue, "Nozomi…" she said, her voice shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Nozomi placed a single elegant finger on Makis lips. "Shhhhhh~"

Nozomi then brought Maki in for another kiss, this time Nozomi wrapping her arms around to rub Makis largely bare back, as both of them still had on their swimwear.

When they had to break apart for air, the question inside Maki's violet orbs was answered by Nozomis own cooing voice. "Its alright, I promise."

They lay there together in silence, trading tender, hugging caresses, and even sweeter kisses. The only sounds they made were slight moans, sighs, coos and smacking of lips as they were joined and re joined many times

Many hours later, the blissful pair had again fallen asleep, Eri coming across them, sneaking in to pull the sheets over them, closing the door and letting them enjoy their much-needed bonding time, wistfully shaking her head.

"Nozomi is going to turn all of us into lovers at this rate," she thought before slipping under the covers of her own bed, where Honoka was waiting for her patiently, cuddling up to her immediately, both of them asleep in moments in each other's arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And there you have it!**

**My very first love live Fanfiction, and I have to say, I would like to do more, I hope that the response to this is positive, but I would be happy to add another chapter to this story, maybe one that is a bit more explicit, but I shall leave that up to the readers and reviewers to decide if they really want to see more :-3**

**Thank you all for reading :-3**


End file.
